


When Felicity Saves the Day...

by orphan_account



Series: Olicity Ficlet [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Resolution, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	When Felicity Saves the Day...

"Oliver, I can’t do this right now. I have a headache, and tonight was really long and I just, I can’t." Felicity dabbed her jaw with a towel, mopping up the blood dripping from her wound. Tonight was close, too close. Even she knew that. But Oliver’s incessant lecturing all the way from the lair to her apartment—he had insisted on dropping her off and walking her to her door— was leading her closer and closer to the breaking point.

"I’m in my apartment. I’m fine. Now just go Oliver, I’ll see you tomorrow."

"Dammit Felicity, you almost died tonight, don’t you get that?” Oliver yelled, and she jumped, flinching at the pain in her side as the bullet wound protested at her sudden movement—yelling wasn’t something he did often. At least not like this.

"Oliver, yes, I was there," She walked around her kitchen counter, grabbing a water bottle out of the fridge "I get it. It was dangerous. But I’m fine."

"You threw yourself in front of a stream of bullets Felicity! You weren’t even supposed to be on that mission!" Oliver’s anger fueled her, and she snapped.

"You would have done the same thing, so don’t even start with me! The comms went out, and I had no idea if you guys were okay. I was terrified Oliver, okay? I’ve never been so scared in my entire life. And I wanted, no needed to see you. To make sure you were okay. But when I showed up, you were turned around and they were about to shoot at your back at, I, I,” Felicity stuttered as she remembered, tears welling up in her eyes, “I just reacted!”

"You just reacted? And your natural reaction is to fling yourself in front of a insane man holding a gun?" Oliver yelled, joining her behind the counter,

"It is when the man I love is on the other end!" Felicity shouted back before she could stop herself, and instantly her eyes widened at her words. He was about to shout back when he froze, staring down at her.

"Felicity," his voice softened, reaching out to her, but she tore her hand away, wiping angrily at the tears that had leaked down her cheeks.

"Don’t Oliver, okay. You have no idea what I was feeling in that moment, I just… I couldn’t lose you. I can’t imagine my life without you. I can’t imagine a world without you.” Felicity was far past the point of trying to contain her shuddering sobs as she remembered her fear in that moment.

"Hey," he cradled her face in his palms, looking down at her fondly, "You said you loved me."

"Yeah well, I’m not sure why. You really piss me off most of the time," Felicity said with a pout, but it was halfhearted as he grinned at her like it was the greatest day of his life.

"I love you too," he said, smiling, against her lips, and months of waiting were suddenly made-up for with one touch. Her hands bunched in his sweater and his hands cradled her face as their mouths and tongues collided in perfect harmony.

They left a string of abandoned clothes from her kitchen to her bedroom, as they worked frantically at undressing. They didn’t care that she was tripping over her rug or that he was struggling out of his sweater, because they were finally together. And nothing else mattered.


End file.
